Someone Who Cares
by YowzaH
Summary: A mercenary reflects on his relationship with the Crimson Blades as a whole. Does he belong or is he alienated? Light OC/Fiona. One-shot


**I trust no introductions are needed…**

**Well fuck now that I spoke, I guess there are.**

**Warning: BIG SPOILERS (maybe). DON'T WANT, DON'T READ! It just hints to a battle in Extra Episode: Aodhan and to one of the dragons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vindictus. Thar I said it.**

**One-shot. Nothing will change my mind. NOTHING… unless enough people want me to continue (which I doubt cuz no one bothers to read my stories (I'm gonna move to a corner now (O.o so many brackets!)))**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I tried to aim the harpoon. Many lacerations and bruises litter my body where my armour is broken. I could see many of my comrades drag bodies back into the bunkers where it was safe and the mages could do their magic.

The great dragon, Elchulus, flew overhead, roaring. I can see many of the famous mercenaries crowd the middle of this giant arena, trying to bait the dragon into landing back down where they can smash his legs.

As the dragon prepared to swoop down again, I decided to use this chance. I took another deep breath and lined up the shot. The dragon was coming dangerously close now. Another moment must not be lost. Gathering up my courage, I shot the harpoon.

It felt as if time slowed down as I saw the harpoon fly through the air, dragging behind a chain connected to this gigantic crossbow. Finally, as the harpoon met its mark, the dragon let out an ear-piercing scream as it fell to the floor, downed. The six mercs took this as an opportunity to attack its head.

The dragon let out a pathetic last cry as the six of them simultaneously slashed, shot and smashed the dragon's skull. The eyes of the giant Fomor slowly faded until its eyes became glass-like. I collapsed as exhaustion took its toll on me. I heard laughs and cheering in the background. Tiredly, I slightly turned my head to see the six mercenaries hugging each other with all the other mercenaries cheering: Marrec, Ceara, even Gallagher!

Smiling weakly at the scene, I pulled myself up and took my sword and shield that was leaning against the crossbow. I followed at the back of the line as we made our way back to Colhen. I can sense that there will be some celebrations in order.

* * *

The Inn was very busy.

All the mercenaries were sitting in the Inn, drinking beer and having a great time. Tieve was frantically running around trying to serve the mercenaries with pancakes that they can't get enough of. The one who was eating the most was Karok. He, along with the five other mercenaries of their great team, sat at a table laughing.

Lann seemed to be the reason for the laughing as his face was crimson red, pouting and generally trying to look hurt and embarrassed. Karok slapped Lann on the back while laughing, making the veteran dual-swordsman double forward. Evie and Vella were leaning against each other laughing hysterically. Fiona, ever the stoic warrior, sat there uncomfortably and sipped from her mug. Kai managed to crack a small smile, though he quickly suppressed it.

All the other mercenaries were trading stories and were generally having the time of their life. Gallagher, as usual, was trying to hit on the female mercs but quickly receded back to his table with his team when Fiona gave him a stern look.

Glancing at the scene, I silently left and stepped out into the cold night air. Ignoring the cold, I trudged towards the docks. I could hear a faint explosion, though I ignored it. Knowing Brynn, he probably had another accident with Reilly. I glanced at the Forge and could see the smoke coming up from the chimney. Ferghus still had some work to do.

I walked through the gate of Colhen and walked along the path to the docks. I turned right and strode over to the campfire that seemed to last forever. Probably caused by some magic that one of the mages came up with. Shivering, I sat on one of the rocks facing the ocean and enjoyed the warmth given from the fire. The soothing sounds of the waves did little to calm me as they usually did.

I could hear footsteps coming from Colhen. These footsteps seemed light yet had purpose. I mentally sighed as the footsteps stopped to my left near the hollow log. I glanced to my left and I immediately recognized who it was.

"You always seem to try and get away from the crowd, don't you?" The person asked. I didn't bother to answer. The person made an audible sigh and proceeded to sit on the rock next to me on the left.

We both looked at the campfire as I reminisced on the day I first joined the Crimson Blades.

_*Flashback*_

I looked up at the banners flowing in the morning air. From these banners, I could tell this was the Crimson Blades that the previous town spoke of. Gathering up my wits, I pushed the door.

Inside was bustling. All the mercenaries seemed to be preparing for battle. From left to right I could see mercenaries strapping on their armour, securing their weapons and putting pots into their bags. Nobody seemed to pay me much mind. Noticing that this was probably an important battle, I started to leave. However, a firm hand gripped my arm. I turned to see who grabbed me.

It was a woman who grabbed me and by the looks of it, she was ready for battle already. She was a blonde and had a beautiful yet taciturn face. She seemed like the serious type and wouldn't mess around, straight to the point and efficient. She had a bronze knight shield on her left fore-arm and had a matching golden sword by her side. From my past forging experience, I could tell that she was wearing a shining will plate set. "Who are you?"

I gulped and shivered under her intense gaze. I stated silently, "I wish to join the Crimson Blades…" She raised an eyebrow and called for a man named Aodhan. I started to worry that I may not be able to join this band of teams. These people seemed professional and could kill me in half a second with their eyes closed! Maybe I wasn't cut out for this…

Suddenly a man walked up to us. By the looks of him, he seemed to have been through endless battle and held an aura of sadness yet seriousness. He had brown short hair and had a small chestplate strapped on. "You called, Fiona?"

Ah, so this woman's name is apparently Fiona. What an original name… She replied, "This man wishes to join us."

Aodhan glanced over me. I shivered under his intense gaze as he examined my build. He asked me, "What are these things?" He pointed towards my wristband on my fore-arm and my six-inch sword handle. Smiling inwardly, I unbuckled the strap holding my sword handle in place and grabbed it with my right hand.

I replied with, "These are my weapons of choice." Both Fiona and Aodhan arched their eyebrows. "How are you going to fight with a handle and your wrist? I'd understand if it were Karok's but with you…" I wondered who Karok was, but quickly dismissed it as it wasn't the main focus here.

"These two are my own inventions. I had to rely on my own resources for a while and tried to keep things light. These really aren't what they seem like…" With that, I pressed a small button on the wristband and clicked another under my thumb on the sword handle. The effects were immediate.

The wristband on my left fore-arm expanded and spiralled outwards. The band kept expanding until it became as large as Aodhan's chestplate with a spiral design I created for the purpose of confusing my enemies. My sword handle was a different story. From the middle of the handle, the blade became to expand out of it. It eventually expanded until it was ½ my height. I held in my smile as I saw the reactions which were to say, priceless.

I coughed to get their attention and they snapped out of their awe-struck trance. Fiona let out a grunt of acceptance. Aodhan also seemed to accept it. "We'll get to the paperwork later. We need to get to West Hilder Forest. You're going to come with us and assist." He then turned to the group and yelled, "All right mercenaries! It is imperative that we must win this battle! All of you were welcome to back out but seeing as all of you are armed, we are all going to assist Lord Ingkells! We move out in 5 minutes!" With that, the mercenaries resumed their tasks and Aodhan turned to me with a grin. "I guess we're going to see how well you can handle those weapons of yours…"

_*Flashback end*_

I smiled inwardly at the memory. It seemed so long ago although in reality, it was only 2 months ago. I almost felt close to these mercenaries. But none cared as much to me as they did to their comrades. None of them did… maybe except one.

The woman beside me produced another sigh that snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to the woman to my left yet again and saw that she had another mug. Silently understanding, I took the other mug and found that it was hot chocolate, my favourite. I sipped the sweet drink and produced an audible sigh of relief. Smiling, she scooted closer to me and sipped from her own mug.

I glanced to the woman before me again. She was also looking at me. She then leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers. "You know you can go back to your group, right?"

Without looking, she responded "They're too noisy, especially Evie." Smiling inwardly, I looked out to the ocean. I guess there is someone who did care.


End file.
